


[Podfic] Greet the Dawn | written by WetSammyWinchester

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coma, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Sam gets lost, and heaven and hell try to find him, but Dean is his constant.





	[Podfic] Greet the Dawn | written by WetSammyWinchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greet The Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836075) by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester). 



> Recorded for the coma square for my hc-bingo card.

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2e9nl1d9xybkeo/Greet_the_Dawn.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k1wgziae28gurw9/Greet_the_Dawn.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB | 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:49 

  
---|---


End file.
